Te perdí
by mheryRIvera
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios, el dia de la fiesta de graduacion una mentira los separa, ahora Edward cree que Bella lo engaño con el novio de su hermana. Ese día Bella pierde a su novio, mejor amiga, hermano y a su ¿Bebe?. Cinco años despues ella regresa, pero ya no es la misma de antes, Edward busca su perdon pero ella ya tiene a alguien más. Mal Sumary. O-S


Título: Te perdí.

**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de E.M yo solo juego con sus personajes sin fines de lucro.**

**pov Bella.**

Camino tranquilamente en dirección al taxi, después de cinco años de vivir en España regreso a mi ciudad natal, Forks Washington. Sonrió y me olvido de mis preocupaciones, por fin veré a mi padre y a mis hermanos Seth y Leah.

Aunque quiera negarlo también extraño a Emmett mi hermano mayor. Aún no puedo perdonarle como me trató, pero bueno en estos momentos no hay que recordar lo malo.

"Relajate Bells" Sonreí y tome la mano de mi acompañante. "se que estás nerviosa, pero todo estará bien"

"Gracias Matt" Sonreí y le din un corto beso en la mejilla. "pero comprende hace cinco años que no regresaba"

"lo se nena, por ello recuerda que yo estoy a tu lado"

El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso, pero para nada incómodo. Cuando por fin llegamos solte un audible suspiro. Bien aquí vamos.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa" unos brasitos me envolvieron el cuello.."Hermanita te extrañe mucho"

"También te extrañe Seth".. deje besos por toda la cara de mi hermanito de Díez años... " estás enorme"

"Gracias, tu estas hermosa"

"Hola Bella, Estás bellisima" Sonreí y abracé a mi hermana Leah

"Gracias, tu estas deslumbrantes" Leah se sonrojo.

"Hija." escuchar la voz de mi padre casi me hace llorar.. Dios había extrañado este lugar...

"Papá".. rápidamente corrí a sus brazos y me trague las ganas de llorar."Te extrañe mucho"

"Mi hermosa niña, tambien te extrañe"

" ¿para mi no hay abrazo?"

"Claro que si Sue" me separé de Charlie y le di un gran abrazo a la esposa de mi padre y la mamá de Seth y Leah. Ella y mi padre se casaron cuando yo tenía quince años, desde entonces somos una família.

"Pero mírate nada más Bella, estas hermosa" yo solo pude sonrojarme por su comentario.

"Hola Bella" me tense nada más escuchar la voz de mi hermano mayor... Mat notó mi estado por lo que tomo mi mano.

"Hola Emmett" mi voz sonó tranquila y distante y pude notar como los ojos de mi hermano expresaban dolor, pero ¿Qué esperaba? él fue quien dijo que desearía ya no ser mi hermano.

" Bella ¿No vas a presentarme? " hasta ese momento recorde que Mat aún no conocía a mi família.

"Lo siento" me disculpe "Mat te presento a mi padre, Charlie Swan. Papá el es Mat." Papá y Mat se dieron la mano.

"Señor Swan Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted" mi padre sonrió.

"Espero que cosas buenas"

"Por supuesto." Mat sonrió "Me contó que le gusta pescar, al igual que a mi" los ojos de mi padre brillaron como árbolito de navidad.

" Que bien muchacho" mi padre penso por un momento " Si quieres puedes ir conmigo mañana de pesca"

"Eso sería maravilloso"

"Bueno, Bueno" interviene "Luego hablan de pesca, seguiré con las presentaciones"

" Lo siento hija"

" Mat esté enano de aquí es Seth mi hermanito" Seth miraba con Admiración a Mat. ¿Y cómo no? Además de ser muy guapo con su cabello oscuro y ojos color azules, Mat era enorme, medía casi dos metros, su cuerpo estaba muy bien trabajado gracias a todos sus ejercicios. -De hecho me recordaba mucho a Nicholas Hoult-

"Hola Mat" Saludo Seth "Eres muy alto" comentó con Admiración

" Eso es por que me alimento bien y hago mucho ejercicio" Mat estaba de cuclillas a la altura de Seth

"¿Qué clase de ejercicios? " preguntó Seth

" Práctico Box"

" que bien" Seth saltaba de emoción "¿Me podrías enseñar? "

"Claro que si Seth" yo no podía sentirme feliz de ver que Mat le agradaba a mi familia.

" Ya deja de acosarlo Seth" Leah se presentó "Hola, yo soy Leah y es un gusto conocerte"

"Hola leah, veo que tu hermana no me mintió al decir que eres muy guapa" Leah sonrió al escuchar el halago de Mat.

" y a mi ¿No vas a presentarme? "

" heee...si Mat el es Emmett

"Es un gusto Emmet"

"Lo mismo digo Mat"

" Hay que tonta" Sue rompió aquel momento tan incómodo " Deben de estar muy cansados, por favor entramos"

"Gracias Sue"

Entramos a casa y no pude evitar sorprenderme por lo poco que había cambiado, las paredes seguían siendo Azules, estaban los mismo muebles, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba.

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, Dios había extrañado tanto a mi familia.

"No queríamos cambiar nada, pensamos que cuando regresaras estarías feliz de ver todo igual"

" Dios papá gracias" corri nuevamente a sus brazos "es un gran detalle"

"Te extrañamos mucho Bells" mi padre beso mi coronilla. "debes estar muy cansada ¿por que no subes?

"Charlie sube la maleta de los chicos" Le pidió Sue.

"No se preocupe Charlie" Me sorprendí de que Mat le dijera Charlie a mi padre ¿De que me perdí en esto poco segundos? "Yo las subo, sólo indiquenme donde dormiré"

" Bella tu dormiras en tu habitación" Asenti ante la orden de mi padre "Y Mat tu dormiras en la habitación de huespedes que está enfrende de la de Bella"

"Como usted ordene señor"

"Solo nos cambiamos y bajamos nuevamente" Comente

"Deberías descansar Bella, fueron muchas horas de Vuelo y además" mi padre guardo silencio ho-ho

" ¿Hay algo que deberías decirme papá" Tenía miedo de lo que mi padre me diría.

" Bueno, Sue y yo organizamos una cena para darte la bienvenida" Asenti con cautela.. Dios ¿Qué había planeado? "Por lo que invitamos a la novia de tu hermano Emmett y a su hermano gemelo"

"Ok" conocía a la novia de Emmett pero solo de vista. también conocía a su hermano.

" Y también invitamos a los Cullen" mi mundo se detuvo por un momento. Invito a los Cullen Rayos aún después de cinco años aún dolía lo que había pasado.

_Fue en la fiesta de Mike el día de la graduación, yo estaba muy feliz por que le daría una gran notícia a Edward. -Edward era mi novio desde hacía dos años, el era algo así como un hombre perfecto, muy guapo, demaciado guapo para su seguridad y con un cuerpo d infarto, y lo mejor de todo es que era solo mio.- _

_Así que cuándo llegue con mi hermano lo primero que hice fue buscar a mi novio, habiamos quedado de vernos aquí por que él tenía que cenar con su familia. _

_"Hola Tanya" saludé a una de mis amigas_

_"Hey hola Bells ¿Cómo estás? "_

_"Bien" un rato, después de bailar decidí ir al baño. _

_caminé a la segunda planta de la casa de Mike y mientras caminaba vi a varios chicos demostrando mucho "amor" pero me llamo la atención ver a un conocido que estaba besándose con Lauren la Puta oficial de la escuela. Ho por Dios, era James el novio de Alice. _

_"James" le llamé, el se separó de la Zorra y me miró con una sonrisa pícara. _

_"Mi querida Bella que gusto verte" Se acercó a mi con pasos tambaleantes._

_" No te acerques imbécil ¿Cómo eres capaz de hacerle eso a Alice? Dios ella te ama." No pude evitar escupirle las palabras a la cara. Maldito imbécil, nl sabe lo que le va a pasar si Alice sufre por su culpa. _

_"Hay por Dios Bellita, ella no tiene por que enterarse"_

_"No dejaré que la sigas engañando pedaso de animal"_

_"Mira puta a mi no me insultes" Di un paso hacía tras ya que James se veía muy enojado. " Además creo que estas celosa"_

_"No me hagas reír" _

_"Bellita, Bellita" el muy asqueroso chasqueo su lengua. "Tu y yo sabemos que en el fondo me deseas" _

_"Estarás loco" pedazl de mierda ¿Qué se creía? _

_" ya verás que no" y sin darme cuenta ya lo tenía sobre mi besandome._

_Asco, no podía sentir algo más que asco, intente safarme de su agarre, pero me era imposible -Dios como pesaba- Por más que luchaba no podía quitarlo._

_"Bellaaaa"..James se alejó de mi al oír la voz de Tanya.." Dios Bella, ya se que tu y James tienen una relación muy caliente, pero por Dios no lo hagan a La vista de todo._

_¿Qué? Creo que mi mandíbula había caído completamente al suele ¿Pero qué rayos? No podía creer lo que Tanya había dicho._

_"Tanya yo" intenté hablar pero ella me interrumpió _

_"No quiero oir nada Bella, no se como fuiste capaz de esto, Sabes que Edward te ama y tu estás de Zorra con el novio de tu mejor amiga" Mi boca se cerraba y abría pero ningún sonido salía de ella. _

_"Isabella" Esa voz, Dios no, no puede ser. me gire para ver la cara de Edward su rostro no reflejaba más que dolor "¿Cómo fuiste capaz?"_

_"Edward no" _

_" No digas nada Puta" me sorprendí por el tono de Voz que utilizó Alice, Ella es mi mejor amiga no podía tratarme así _

_"Alice, Edward les juro que no es lo que creen" intenté razonar con ellos pero no pude._

_"Creo que nos quedó claro que fue lo que paso" Edward me miraba con desprecio y eso me dolió más que todo _

_"Eres una zorra Isabella, creí que eras mi amiga, pero mirate eres igual o mas zorra que Lauren"_

_"Alice te juro que no" Intenté acercarme a ella, pero sólo resivi una cachetada de su parte._

_"Oyeme bien puta de mierda, en tu vida te acerques nuevamente a mi o a mi familia, por que si lo haces te mato Zorra" _

_Dolor no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera dolor, como último intento tome el brazo de Alice y ella como reaccion me empujó provocando que yo me golpeara contra el suelo, se tiró sobre mi mientras me daba golpes con sus puños. No, no, ella no podría estar haciendo esto. Edward intento levantara y cuando casi lo conseguía ella tiro viarias patadas que impactaron en mi vientre._

_Dios no, mi bebé, instintivamente intenté cubrirme pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Dios No._

_"No te rebajes Alice, esa no vale la pena" Edward la alejó de mi y se fue con su hermana._

_Y yo sólo podía llorar por todo el dolor físico y emocional que sentía en ese momentos, esto no podía pasarme a mi._

_A como pude me levanté y baje, busqué a mi hermano Emmett hasta que lo encontré pero el me miraba con decepción en sus ojos._

_"No puedo creer lo que hiciste Isabella" No, no y no el no podia creer todo eso._

_"Emmy te juro que no es.."_

_"No me jures nada Isabella, ya se que paso el mismo James me dijo todo" Palideci ante sus palabras, James estaba mintiendo._

_"No Emmett, el miente lo juro" _

_"Mejor callate" mi hermano emanaba rabia "Dios como desearía que tu no fueras mi hermana" y sin más se alejó de donde yo estaba._

_Un vacío terrible se instaló en mi pecho. estava sola, mi novio y mi mejor amiga creían lo peor de mi y Mi hermano no me creía. _

_Dios, una terrible punzada me saco de mis pensamientos, Hay como dolía, miré mis piernas y vi como la ía. _

_"Bella" Angela se acercó a mi con cara de preocupación "Dios Bella hay que ir a un hospital" y sin más nos fuimos._

_Ése día lloré cómo nunca había llorado en mi vida, lloré por que había perdido al amor de mi vida, a mi mejor amiga, a mi hermano y a mi bebé el mismo día. _

_Si había perdido a mi Bebé por causa de los golpes de Alice, y ese día la odié por que por su culpa mi bebé ya no nació, y odié a Edward por no creer en mi y por dejar que su hermana me golpeara._

_Después de esa terrible notícia acepte la beca que me dieron en la Universidad nacional de España, y sin tardar mucho le conté todo a mi padre, el me entendió y apoyo en todo, así que una semana después me fui de Forks._

"Bella hija" la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Pe..perdon" me disculpe por no prestar atención.

"Hija se que eso no te agrada pero ya paso mucho tiempo y Esme Cullen insistió en venir" mi papá estava muy nervioso, así que decidí fingir.

"Ésta bien papá" ya no quise hablar más así que subí a mi habitación y allí después de cinco años volví a llorar cómo si mi vida se me fuera en ello.

Me tiré en mi antigua cama, y en posición fetal llore como una niña pequeña, no fui consciente de cuánto tiempo paso.

Una cálida mano toco ni frente.

"Chis. tranquila nena estoy aquí" no aguanté más y me tiré a los brazos de Mat.

No hablamos, no era necesario, Mat ya conocía mi historia. Tardé un poco pero me me dormí. ...

"Bella" a lo lejos escuche que alguien me llamaba" Bella"

Desperté y vi a Leah frente a mi.

"¿Qué paso?" musite adormilada.

"Bella levantate ya casi es hora" Rayos, la estúpida cena, a regaña dientes me levante de la cama.

"Ok, ahora me cambió" Leah me sonrió

"Hermana se que es difícil, pero muestrate fuerte, ya no permitas que fantasmas del pasado te atormenten" Me sorprendí ante las plabras de Leah.

"¿Cuándo te volviste tan sabía? " pregunte divertida

"Cuándo me partieron el corazón por primera vez" Mi loca herman me dio un almohadazo "Ahora vístete ya que casi llegan los invitados.

Después de que Leah salió, fui directo a ducharme, el agua me relajó por lo que pense en lo que me dijo mi Hermana, ya no dejar que los fantasmas del pasado me atormenten.

puff será difícil, ya no pense más en el tema y comencé a cambiarme, decidí ponerme un hermoso Vestido azul largo con un escote de corazón, -Que no es por nada pero lucía muy bien mi figura- me puse poco maquillaje y baje al resivirdor.

La primera persona que vi fue a Mat, que estaba guapísimo con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca que se le señia muy bien al cuerpo.

"Santo Dios estás bellisima" Me sonroje ante su comentario.

"Tu no estás nada mal Mat"

"Naaaaa" nego con la cabeza "nena a tu lado las bellezas del mundo no son nada" Sonreí a Mat, el siempre tan galante.

"Hija Estás hermosa" Mi padre se acercó a mi, y me dio un abrazo.

"Gracias papá" mi padre sonrió, se hizo a un lado y los vi, después de cinco años los vi nuevamente. Definitivamente habían cambiado, Alice Lucía muy guapa, con au vestido rojo.

Los años la hacían lucir más bella, asu lado se encontraba él que en su momento fue el amor de mi vida, definitivamente los años lo ayudaron muchisimo. Vestía unos pantalones negros, con una camisa Azul oscuro que decir que lo hacían lucir guapo es poco. Pero la impresión del momento dio paso al dolor y resentimiento.

"Bella estás guapísima" Esme me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y no pude evitar devolverla, Esme siempre fue muy maternal y nunca me trato mal.

"Gracias Esme".

"Los años te an favorecido niña"

" Favor que me haces Carlisle" Tanta atención provocó que mi cara estuviera más roja que un tomate.

"Chicos saluden a Bella" Me tense, lo que menos deseaba en estos momentos era estar cerca de ellos.

"Hola Bella" me sorprendí al ver la cara de Alice, expresaba tristesa, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que me abrazara. No pude evitar quedar estática Alice notó mi estado y se alejó apenada. "Lo siento"

"Bella" Edward dio un paso yo instintivamente me aleje y tome la mano de Mat, gesto que no se le paso a Edward, y noté como apretaba la mandíbula con ¿Odio? no, imposible.

"Edward" moví la cabeza como saludo. la atmósfera en la habitación se lleno de tención .

"Pasemos al comedor" sugirieron Sue y papá, obviamente fue para calmar la tención del momento.

"Claro Charlie, chicos por favor" Esme se llevo a sus hijos y yo me retrase un poco.

"Nena ¿estás bien?" Mat parecía muy preocupado, sabía que él tenía miedo de mi reacción.

"Si Mat, no te preocupes" el sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

"Amor estoy contigo en todo"

"Lo se Mat gracias" me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, gesto que siempre me tranquilizaba "Bella, ya te he dicho esto, pero no me canso de recordarte que te amo nena" mi corazón se aceleró ante sus palabras, Dios amaba que el me dijera eso.

"También te amo Mat" pude sentir su sonrisa, me separé de él "ahora hay que ir al comedor" Mat asintió.

Mat y yo teníamos una relación de tres años, fue difícil aceptar ser su novia, no me sentía preparada para ese nuevo paso, pero el con su amor incondicional logro ganar mi malherido corazón.

_era un día normal en España, ase día me quede en mi apartamento estudiando para mis exámenes, me distraje un poco por que alguien había tocado la puerta._

_"Hola Mat" Saludé a mi amigo._

_" Hola Bellita" el me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, un beso que me hizo que mi estomago rovolotera. "¿Puedo pasar?"_

_"Claro que si adelante" Mat entró a mi casa, entoncea note las flores que llevaba en su mano._

_" y ¿Esas flores?"_

_"Son para ti Ángel" mi corazón se aceleró al escuchar esas palabras._

_" Mat yo"_

_" Espera no digaa nada" Mat se acercó a mi, y me entrego el ramo de tulipanes que tenía. "Bella, yo se que estás herida, se que no te sientes preparada para amar, pero yo te necesito" Mat acuno mi rostro en sus manos y me miró a los ojos "Cada día que paso a tu lado es hermoso, tu inocencia y dolor me enamoraron, mi Bella quiero que me des la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y aunque suene extraño te amo, te amo mucho, te amo como nunca he amado y no dejaré de luchar hasta conseguir que me quieras."_

_"Mat" no aguanté y le abracé dejando escapar pequeños sollozos._

_"Mi hermosa Bella, por favor acepta ser mi novia" apreté más mi agarré, inundando mi nariz con au olor. "Si no te sientes preparada piensalo, yo jamás te presionaria._

_" Mat, no hay nada que pensar, claro que quiero ser tu novia" una enorme sonrisa iluminó su cara,_

_"¿Enserio?" asenti confirmandole mi respuesta._

_"Dios soy el homre más feliz " me tomó en sus brazos y me dio vueltas en el aire. " Dios cómo te amo mi niña" _

_Tres años después quedé embarazada, ese día me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, un pedacito de Vida estaba creciendo en mi interior._

_Aquel día cité a Mat en un restaurante que había al lado de mi apartamento. _

_"Amor ¿Está bien? me preocupé mucho cuándo llamaste" mi novio estaba agitando. y no pude aguantar y le solté la notícia. _

_"Estoy embarazada" su cara era digna de una foto, lucía completamente en shock._

_"¿Qué tu que?" _

_"Estoy embarazada, tengo un mes." Mat dejo au estado dw shock, para sonreír como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

_" ¿Estás segura?" asenti con una sonrisa. _

_" HO DIOS MIO" Mat comenzó a Saltar como loco. "Dios, Dios. VOY A SER PAPÁ" Gritó a todo pulmón en el restaurante y yo sólo podía reír de felicidad. _

_"Ho Dios mio nena, me has hecho el hombre más felíz del mundo." me levantó de la silla y me dio un super beso, del cuál nos separados a causa de los aplausos de las personas del restaurante. _

Cuándo llegamos al comedor, papá y sue me resivieron con una gran sonrisa. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares.

La cena transcurrió tranquila y muy amena, Esme me hacía preguntas sobre mi estancia en España y yo le respondía de la mejor forma.

"Y dime Bella ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo conoces a Mat?" pregunto Esme.

"Desde que inicie la Universidad" Sonreí al recordar ese día "Ese día caminaba en dirección a mi primera clase, estaba tan distraida que choque con Mat, al chocar le tiré café en su camiseta"

"Ése día terminé con quemaduras de primer grado" Mat reía al recordar como ambos estabamos un poco nerviosos y no sabíamos que hacer.

" Después de las quemaduras, le acompañe en el hospital"

" Bella ¿Mandaste a Mat al hospital?" mi hermana parecía al borde de un ataque de risa.

" Si, Afortunadamente me perdonó"

" entonces son amigos desde entonces" Esme parecía algo ¿Preocupada?

" No"

" ¿Cómo que no?" preguntó Alice, lo cuál me sorprendió mucho.

" Bueno, fuimos amigos por dos años" Los Cullen parecían confundidos "Somo novios" declare

Las cara de los invitados era un poema total, Esme, Carlisle y Alice parecían sorprendidos y tristes ¿Qué les pasa? y Edward tenía una expresión de completo enojo, tenía los los nudillos blancos y su rostro se torno rojo de irá ¿Pero que diablos les pasaba a todos los Cullen?

"Tienes novio" Emmett parecía muy sorprendido "¿Por que nadie me dijo nada? mi hermanita tiene novio y yo ni encuenta"

" Nadie dijo nada por que yo se los pedí" Emmett estaba enojado por mi contestacion.

" Pero soy tu hermano mayor, debieron decirme"

"Pues recuerdo que ya no querías ser mi hermano, así que no le vi caso decirle a alguien que prefería no tener ningun lazo conmigo"

"Bella yo.." Emmett estaba dolido por mis palabras, pero a mi me dolieron más las que dijo hace cinco años

" ya no importa Emmett" suspire algo cansada. "Realmente ya eso no importa"

"Claro que importa, Bella yo lo siento fui un idiota y no debí decirte esas cosas, hermana por favor disculpame" Emmett parecía derrotado, sus ojos expresaban una infinita tristesa

" Estás perdonado Emmett, hace mucho que te perdone" Mi hermano sonrió de oreja a oreja, miré a mi padre que se veía felíz, los Cullen sonreían al igual que Rosalie y su hermano. Dios éste no era el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esas cosas.

" Hermanita no sabes lo felíz que me haces" Emmett hizo ademán de acercarse a mi, pero lo detuve.

" El que te perdone no significa que todo será como antes" Una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla " hace cinco años te necesité mucho y me abandonaste, estas perdonado, pero nunca volveré a confiar en ti, no como lo hacía y nuestra relación jamás será igual"

"Bella, no me digas eso porfavor" rogó. "Hermana yo lo lamento, no te quiero perder"

"Emmett mira, no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de esto"

" Creo que es el mejor momento para hablar Bella" Gire para ver la resolución de Alice en sus ojos.

"No creó que tengamos nada de que hablar" respondí decidida " o ¿ acaso olvidaste darme un último insulto? " escupi las palabras , Alice palidecio ante mis palabras.

" Bella, por favor dejanos hablar contigo" jamás creí que Edward se dirigiera a mi, no después de cómo me trato.

" Dios, ustedes son imposibles" Suspire enojada.

"Bella, porfavor no te alteres, eso no te hace bien" tomé la mano de Mat y Sonreí. "Creó que es el momento nena" me susurró esto último.

"Bien, hablaremos, papá ¿podemos pasar a tu despacho?" mi padre asintió, le di un beso a Mat y caminé en dirección a el despacho de papá.

Cuándo entré me sente en el sillón de mi padre, Tanto Alice y Edward entraron y se sentaron en el sillón de alado. Me sorprendí al ver entrar a mi hermano.

"Bien estamos aquí, ¿De que quieren hablar?" intente lucir lo más calmada y fría.

"Bella, yo..bueno nosotros queríamos disculparnos por la última ves que te vimos, sabemos que cometimos un error, sabemos que eras inocente y sabemos que no merecemos que nos perdones, pero porfavor dejanos enmendar nuestro error." ¿Ellos sabían que era inocente? ¿están hablando enserio? pero ¿Como? quedé completamente estupefacta ante sus palabras.

" ok, ¿Quién les aclaró su error? por que la última ves que nos vimos, me llamaron puta, zorra y me golpeaste Alice" mi Ex-Mejor amiga palidecio. "Y tu Edward si no mal recuerdo creiste que era una cualquiera que no valía la pena" pude ver que mis palabras de dolían a Los hermanos Cullen, pero más me dolió a mi todo lo que pase.

"Yo Bella, fue Rosalie, ella presenció todo lo ocurrido y él día que te fuiste ella nos contó la verdad, ése dia me quise morir al llegar a tu casa y saber que ya no estabas. " Edward paso la mano por su cabello en un claro gesto de nerviosismo." Cometimos un error muy caro, pero en ese momento los hechos decían otra cosa, yo jamás me creí suficiente para ti, por ello cuándo te vi besando a James me sentí morir, se que no medi mis palabras pero era como si un monstruo se apoderara de mi mente"

"Se suponía que me amabas" sin darme cuenta lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro. "Se suponía que nos amabamos, pero a la primera complicación crees lo peor de mi."

"Lo se Joder" Edward lloraba por mis palabras." Dios Bella yo te amaba, te amo" el golpe de esa confección me callo como agua fría. ¿Qué el que? "Pero no sabía que hacer, creí que tu te habías dado cuenta de la poca cosa que yo soy, no supe como reaccionar, yo, yo" Los sollozos no dejaban hablar a Edward "Me reprocho cada día el haberte juzgado, me arrepiento de no dejarte hablar" Él ya no pudo continuar con su monólogo ya que el llanto no le dejaba.

"Bella por favor perdóname, se que fui muy cruel, pero por favor disculpame, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero perderte"

" Corrección Alice, eras mi mejor amiga" Alice comenzó a llorar de forma audible.

"¿Qué te paso Bella? ¿Por que nos odias tanto?" la pregunta de Alice casi me hace reír.

"¿Qué diablos esperaban? ¿ Qué después de tus palabras hirientes y tus golpes me arrojará a tus brazos?" Suspire para calmarme, Mat tiene razón y no puedo alterarme de esta forma, además ya es momento de olvidar. "Miren si estoy aquí es por que Mat me pidió que arreglará los fantasmas de mi pasado"

"Mat, Mat Mat" Edward Casi me escupió el nombre de mi novio.

"Si Mat, Mat, Mat ¿Algún problema?" cuestione

" y ¿Quién diablos se cree Mat para sugerirte cosas? ¿Tan rápido te Olvidaste de mi? ¿Realmente me amaste alguna vez?" quedé en paralizada por las palabras de Edward.

" Se cree mi novio, el amor se mi vida y la persona que me apoya incondicionalmente"

"Joder Bella, ¿No entiendes qué te amo? ¿No entiendes que cada día me reprochó el ser un imbécil" Edward se arrodilló frente a mi, con las lágrimas surcando su rostro. "Bella yo te amo y no soporto la idea de haberte lastimado, no soporto la idea de verte con otro hombre que no sea yo, Dios duele como el infierno que ya no seas mía"

Confusión, eso describía muy bien el cómo me sentía, Hace cinco años hubiera dado todo solo para que él me dijera todo eso, pero ahora, ahora sólo dolía.

" Hace cinco años soñé con estas palabras" me trague mis lágrimas y mi dolor he intenté sonar lo más firmé posible "Pero" me encogí de hombros. "Llegó demaciado tarde"

Un sonido desgarrador salió del pecho de Edward,e dolió verle de esa forma pero ya nada era igual.

"No, no, no" aún de rodillas Edward se abrazó a mis piernas porfavor dame una oportunidad, por favor no me alejes de ti."

"Yo no puedo" Me arrodille hasta quedar a su altura tome su rostro entré mis manos -aún llorando- "Edward yo ya no puedo estar a tu lado yo estoy rota, todo lo que paso me dejo marcada"

"Bella ¿Tanto daño te hicimos?" mire a Alice, ella lloraba abrazada a Emmett quien también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, me dolió ver todo eso, me dolió ser la causante de tanto sufrimiento, pero, pero ellos también me lastimaron.

Me puse de pies, Edward imitó mi acción así que con lágrimas en sus ojos se sentó.

" Cuándo paso todo lo de James" tragué saliva y un nudo se formó en mi estómago al recordar lo sucedido. " Yo, yo te iba a dar una noticia"

Alice, Edward y Emmet me miraban con la duda en sus ojos y pude notar que Alice tenía sospechas.

" ¿Qué noticia? " pregunto Alice de forma cautelosa.

"Yo te iba a decir que tenía dos meses de embarazo" una Alice horroriza se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo.

" ¿Qué? " Edward había entrado en estado shock "Tu.. ¿Tu te fuiste estando embarazada? " Edward dejo a un lado el Shock para dar paso a la culpa y el dolor. "DIOOOSSSS SOY UN MALDITO IMBÉCIL" Alice dejo salir un sollozo lastimero.

"No Edward no me fui embarazada" Edward se quedó paralizado, se veía confundido.

"Pero tu dijiste que"

"Se lo que dije Edward" tomé aire "yo perdí a mi bebé"

" ¿Co..cómo? " Edward se dejó caer derrotado en el sillón

" Ése día lo perdí"

"Noooooo" Alice se arrastró hasta donde yo estaba, mientras Edward se horrorizaba ante mis palabras. "No porfavor no, diem que no es cierto , dime que no fue por mi culpa."

" Perdí a mi bebé, a causa de los golpes que resiví ése día"

"Fue mi culpa, Dios, fue mi culpa, yo maté a mi sobrino, yo mate a mi sobrino" Edward y Alice se abrazaron llorando una pérdida que hacia cinco años yo viví.

" Bella ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? " preguntó Emmett.

" Me evitaste todo el tiempo" Respondí cansada "Nunca me dejaste hablar contigo, el único que lo sabía era papá"

" ¿cómo pudiste sobrellevar esa carga? " Emmett lucía cansado incluso derrotado.

" Mat me ayudó, el estuvo conmigo en los peores momentos, él fue quien me ayudo a sanar todas mia heridas"

"Bella ¿podras perdonarme algún día? " ver el estado se Alice y de Edward mi corazón dejó de latir.

Entonces comprendí que no podía vivir odiandolos, comprendí que ellos sólo fueron víctimas de la situación, comprendí que ellos sufrían tanto cómo yo. La verdad me golpeó, jamás los odié me empeñe en intentar sentir algo que mi corazón jamás pudo sentir. Y aún que ya nada será igual juntos podíamos superar esta horrible etapa de nuestra vida.

" Alice no hay nada que perdonar, se que cometimos errores, pero yo no soy quien para hacerlos sufrir, simplemente no hay nada que perdonar"

" Bella, Gracias" Alice se lanzó a mis brazos y no pude evitar corresponder. "Eres una mujer maravillosa, te juro que intentaré merecer tu perdon"

"Bella" la voz ausente de Edward me llamó la atención." Yo se que fui un imbécil, pero ¿Ya no me amas?

" ¿ A que viene esa pregunta?" El suspiró, Alice se alejo de mi permitiendo que él me tomó las manos.

"Bella yo te amo" Vi la verdad en sus ojos "Y quiero enmendar todo el daño que te causamos"

"Eso ya es pasado Edward ahora hay que intentar seguir con el presente"

"Yo se" se pasó la mano por su rebelde cabello "Bella, te amo, nunca deje de amarte"

"Edward no" intenté alejarme de él, pero él me lo permitió

"Bella escuchame" Suspiró " Te amo, y se que será difícil pero quiero recuperarte, quiero que seas mía, quiero ayudarte a sanar todas tus heridas, se que no te merezco, Joder, pero también se que eres la mujer de mi vida y sin ti nunca podré estar"

" Edward yo no puedo" Su mirada reflejó la tristeza.

"Porfavor si aún me amas, si aún sientes algo por mi déjame luchar, daja que recuperé tu amor"

"Eso ya no es posible Edward" Miré en dirección a Alice y mi hermano pero ellos ya no estaban ¿En qué momento se fueron?

"Si lo dices por que ahora estás con Mat no me importa, no importa Bella yo lucharé contra él por el simple hecho de recuperarte.

" Edward no puedes luchar por algo que ya está perdido" Edward soltó mis manos y dejo caer las suyas a sus costados.

"Entonces ya no me amas" No era una pregunta era un confirmación

" Te amo" Sus ojos se iluminaron con la esperanza." Te amo pero no de esa forma, te amo por que fuiste mi primer amor, te amo por que a tu lado conocí la felicidad y el significado del amor, pero Mat es el amor de mi vida, Él primer amor es él que te ensaña ha amar pero también es el que da paso para encontrar al amor de tu vida"

"Entiendo" Edward dejo escapar una última lágrima." Pero aún así lucharé hasta agotar mis fuerzas."

"Edward no puedo" él iba a protestar, pero no le di oportunidad "Estoy embarazada"

Y con eso maté todas sus esperanzas, Edward entendió que ya no había nada que hacer, que me había perdido y esta ves de forma definitiva.

"Entiendo" se alejó de mi con gesto cansado "Tu mereces ser felíz al lado de una persona que te ame como mereces"

"Edward yo lo lamento"

" No tienes por que Bella" nuevamente se acercó a mi y acarició mi mejilla. "Yo soy quien lamenta todo lo que pasó, Si no hubiera sido un imbécil ahora tu y yo estaríamos juntos, probablemente con un hermoso niño de cuatro años y feliz mente casados"

"Edward" Mi corazón se rompió nuevamente al ver como estaba el hombre que me enseñó ha amar.

" Se felíz Bella, te mereces ser felíz" su rostro se encontraba a centímetros del mio. " y porfavor recuerda que te amo mucho" esta era la despedida, este era nuestro adiós, estábamos cerrando el ciclo que no unía.

"También te amo Mi gran amor" Acorte la distancia que nos unía y junte nuestros labios. El beso fue lento y con una sabor amargo, era el beso del adiós el último beso que compartíamos. su sabor era el sabor de la tristeza, nos separamos con un gran vacío en el corazón.

"Mi dulce Bella siempre viviras conmigo" y con esas últimas palabras se alejó dejándome nuevamente rota, pero ahora la culpa si era mía.

Los días pasaron y apesar de que ya nada fue igual intenté recuperar mi relación con Emmett y Alice, nos costó y mucho, los tres estabamos heridos y llenos de culpa pero apesar de todo eso seguimos intentando recuperar lo quese perdió.

Con Edward fue diferente, el se alejó de mi, me evitaba, no me daba oportunidad de acercarme a él pero un mes después de lo ocurrido me busco, me dio mil disculpas por su comportamiento y prometió ser mi amigo y lo cumplió, nos convertimos en amigos, nos ayudamos a sanar.

y aunque quedaron cicatrices la vida continúa, tak vez el amor que Edward y yo nos profesabamos no era suficiente, pero ahora estaba al lado de la persona que amo y amere con locura, esa persona que logró arreglar los pedazos de una muñeca rota.

Mat me apoyo al 100% el fue uno de los factores para que todo regresará a la normalidad, siempre dándome su amor y su apoyo, gracias a él volví a ser felíz.

Nos casamos a los tres meses de Llegar a Forks, fue una ceremonia sencilla y muy significativa. mi embarazo ya se notaba pues ya tenía cinco meses.

Ese día Edward llego a mi casa antes de la ceremonia no dijo nada, solo se sentó a mi lado y lloro mientras yo lo abrazaba, cuando se acerco la hora de irme el se levantó beso mi mejilla y se marcho.

"Recuerda lo que te dije mi angel, Te amo" y se fue, dejándome nuevamente con un vacío.

Ya en la ceremonia viendo a Mat tan feliz mi resolución se afianzó, Dios amaba a ese hombre y aunque también amaba a Edward, Mat es el hombre de mi vida.

Allí viéndolo a los ojos acepte ser suya, suya para siempre o hasta que durará nuestra existencia.

"Te amo Bella" me susurró mi ahora esposo.

"También te amo" miré por última vez a Edward, quién me miraba fijamente y con un último te amo que salió se su boca se fue, se fue dejando atrás nuestra historia, dejándome continuar con mi nueva vida.

Si hay algo que aprendí es que hay errores que nos marcan, hay situaciones que sacan lo peor de nosotros y aunque sea difícil de perdonar siempre hqy una cura para el dolor.

Edward y yo no tuvimos nuetro final felíz, personas intervinieron en nuestro amor, pero ahora aprendimos a perdonar, aprendimos a superar y aprendimos a ser felices.

El amor es lo más hermoso del mundo, pero no siempre triunfa de la maneras inesperadas.

**Espero les guste, :) esta idea tenía días rondando por mi cabeza, así que decidí escribirla.**

**Que quede claro que amo la pareja Edward-Bella, pero quería escribir algo diferente así que surgió esto, ya saben cualquier critica (constructiva) es aceptada, así que porfis dejen sus comentarios para saber si les gusto.**

**Disculpen los horrores de ortografía, aun sigo trabajando en ellos. **

**Besos :) ~MheryRivera.**


End file.
